The use of 3GPP LTE systems (including LTE and LTE-A systems) has increased due to both an increase in the types of devices user equipment (UEs) using network resources as well as the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. In particular, both typical UEs such as cell phones and Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) UEs currently use 3GPP LTE systems. The latter such UEs, which may include machine-type communications (MTC) UEs pose particular challenges as such UEs are typically low cost devices that have low power consumption, and thus have smaller batteries and smaller communication ranges. Examples of such UEs include sensors (e.g., sensing environmental conditions) or microcontrollers in appliances or vending machines. The number of NB-IoT UEs in use is expected to be massive, thus leading to further development as networks attempt to accommodate for the disparate requirements of the different types of UEs. Work is ongoing to introduce enhancements of NB-IoT to achieve even lower power consumption, to make more efficient use of the NB-IoT resources, and to extend NB-IoT with new functionalities.